Cal'Notar
The homeland of the elves, Cal'Notar is the Forest Region in the South-West part of De'halin. The Aust River runs south-west through Cal'Notar. Most people associate Forest of Velits with Cal'Notar. Cal' Donthar Cal' Donthar is the Capital City of the elves and Cal'Notar. Cal is another word for "Green" in elvish. Cal'Donthar means Green City, while Cal' Notar means Green Lands. Cal'Donthar is A city that is mostly in the trees. The War Council was disbanded at the end of the Donthar Civil War in RS 1. It has been ruled solely by the druidic council. Those whom reside in the council are known as High-Druids, the head of the council is The Elder Druid. There are 4 outposts surrounding the main city. The city revives most of it trade via the Aust River . Arandur's Fall This is where High-Druid Arandur was killed in the Donthar Civil War . The Corruption created by the War Council still plagues the land today and un-natural creatures walk the land. Lore and Legends There are a variety of Elven Legends, many of them focus on lost places of natural power. 'Lesstralin's Tears' It was said that after Lesstralin's fabled battle with Rogrash, Lesstralin cried one tear for each of the 1,000 elves that were killed in the onslaught. These tear created a small pool which is said that if you drink from the pool you will gain immense powers. 'Veassen Flute' The first Elder Druid was said to have owned a magical flute which could make the forest come alive and protect those who played the flute. It is thought that the flute was buried with the Elder Druid. Unfortunately the location of Veasse's tomb is long lost. 'Cyclorc' Cyclorc is an imaginary monster that is used to scare children into doing what they are told. He is a one eyed orc who eats children who stay up too late or don't do well in their studies. 'Roots of the Ada Alda' The Ada Alda (or Father Tree in Elvish) was a Tree which was Blessed by Lesstralin. It stands in the middle of Cal'Donthar and its said medicine made from its roots can cure any ailment. 'Narumba' There is said to be an underground Labyrinth somewhere below Cal'Donthar. This Labyrinth was the home of an Insane High-Druid who was exiled after he snapped. Important Persons Most of the famous elves were Elder Druids at some point in their life. 'Elder Druid Tirithon' Known for being surprising lively, even for his old age, 523 Elder Druid Tirthon ruled over the Druid Council for many years. He was considered to be one of the wisest druids and an able combatant. He aided the Heroes of Paringaim in the Battle of Tymehold. He continued to lead the elves until RS 258 when he passed away. 'Veassen The Elder' Veassen was elected as the first Elder Druid in NE 1100 when the druid council was founded. She lead a mostly peaceful life and was very powerful, but her life was ended by the Laying of the Wastes . 'Narumdis The Exiled' Narumdis was a very powerful High-Druid who snapped for an unknown reason. He was inprisoned for a while, but after the druids realized they could not keep him trapped for long they decided to exile him by burrying him deap underground and trapping him in solitude using lost magic . The night of his imprisonment he escaped his cell and stole 3 elven artifacts. He then returned, un-noticed, back to his cell. When the druids then imprisoned him, they also trapped thier most powerful artifacts with him. It is said that he used the power of the artifacts to create an enormous underground Labyrinth, and that he remains there today, plotting his revenge on the elven homeland. 'Eldier Druid Hailmoss' Elder Druid Hailmoss was elected in TR 1053. When the Nocto War started in ES 0, he instituded the Period of Silence, claiming that non-action would be the best course to follow. The other druids began getting suspicious in ES 250 when it looked like he hadn't aged a bit. Unfortunately, it wasn't until ES 750 that he was exposed as a Vampire, and he was slain by the Druid Council in ES 772. Region Leaders ImageSize = width:300 height:250 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 top:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy order:reverse Period = from:1100 till:1250 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:50 start:1100 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:10 start:1100 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.7) id:lightsteelblue value:rgb(0.418, 0.609, 0.800) id:red value:rgb(1, 0, 0) id:white value:gray(0.9) id:green value:rgb(0.2,0.6,0.2) id:yellow value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.2) id:bgc value:rgb(0.278,0.274,0.274) Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar BackgroundColors = canvas:bgc PlotData = bar:event width:20 shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end color:green mark:(line, white) from:1100 till:1250 fontsize:L color:lightsteelblue shift:(30,120) text: New Era (NE) at:1100 fontsize:M text: "Veassen The Elder (NE 1100)" ImageSize = width:300 height:500 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 top:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy order:reverse Period = from:0 till:1250 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:250 start:1100 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:1100 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.7) id:lightsteelblue value:rgb(0.418, 0.609, 0.800) id:red value:rgb(1, 0, 0) id:white value:gray(0.9) id:green value:rgb(0.2,0.6,0.2) id:yellow value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.2) id:bgc value:rgb(0.278,0.274,0.274) Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar BackgroundColors = canvas:bgc PlotData = bar:event width:20 shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end color:green mark:(line, white) from:0 till:1250 fontsize:L color:green shift:(30,240) text: Time of Rebirth (TR) at:0 fontsize:M text: "Elder Druid Himovust (TR 0)" at:130 fontsize:M text: "Elder Druid Hemo (TR 133)" at:240 fontsize:M text: "Elder Druid Feloquinthe (TR 241)" at:540 fontsize:M text: "Elder Druid Antinia (TR 546)" at:780 fontsize:M text: "Elder Druid Felonna (TR 787)" at:1050 fontsize:M text: "Elder Druid Hailmoss (TR 1053)" ImageSize = width:300 height:340 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 top:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy order:reverse Period = from:0 till:850 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:250 start:0 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:0 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.5) id:lightsteelblue value:rgb(0.418, 0.609, 0.800) id:red value:rgb(1, 0, 0) id:white value:gray(0.9) id:green value:rgb(0.2,0.6,0.2) id:yellow value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.2) id:bgc value:rgb(0.278,0.274,0.274) Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar BackgroundColors = canvas:bgc PlotData = bar:event width:20 shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end color:gray mark:(line, white) from:0 till:850 fontsize:L color:gray shift:(30,160) text: Endless Snow (ES) at:772 fontsize:M text: "Aramol (ES 772)" ImageSize = width:300 height:625 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 top:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy order:reverse Period = from:0 till:1560 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:250 start:0 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:0 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.5) id:lightsteelblue value:rgb(0.418, 0.609, 0.800) id:red value:rgb(1, 0, 0) id:white value:gray(0.9) id:green value:rgb(0.2,0.6,0.2) id:yellow value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.2) id:bgc value:rgb(0.278,0.274,0.274) Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar BackgroundColors = canvas:bgc PlotData = bar:event width:20 shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end color:gray mark:(line, white) from:0 till:1560 fontsize:L color:yellow shift:(30,305) text: New Light (NL) at:92 fontsize:M text: "Laucilo (NL 92)" at:323 fontsize:M text: "Eniaian (NL 323)" at:384 fontsize:M text: "Araust (NL 384)" at:577 fontsize:M text: "Ivellilis (NL 577)" at:725 fontsize:M text: "Quarios (NL 725)" at:908 fontsize:M text: "Qillastrianthe (NL 908)" at:992 fontsize:M text: "Liphinthe (NL 992)" at:1138 fontsize:M text: "Valasial (NL 1138)" at:1274 fontsize:M text: "Ielenua (NL 1274)" at:1416 fontsize:M text: "Tirithon (NL 1416)" ImageSize = width:300 height:600 PlotArea = left:40 right:0 top:50 bottom:10 DateFormat = yyyy TimeAxis = orientation:vertical format:yyyy order:reverse Period = from:0 till:1000 AlignBars = early ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:250 start:0 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:50 start:0 Colors = id:gray value:gray(0.7) id:lightsteelblue value:rgb(0.418, 0.609, 0.800) id:red value:rgb(1, 0, 0) id:white value:gray(0.9) id:green value:rgb(0.2,0.2,0.6) id:yellow value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.2) id:bgc value:rgb(0.278,0.274,0.274) Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar BackgroundColors = canvas:bgc PlotData = bar:event width:20 shift:($dx,-4) from:start till:end color:red mark:(line, white) from:0 till:1000 fontsize:L color:red shift:(30,290) text: Rising Sun (RS) at:258 fontsize:M text:"Taredd (RS 258)" at:388 fontsize:M text:"Folred (RS 388)" at:511 fontsize:M text:"Reptar (RS 511)" at:610 fontsize:M text:"Laerdya (RS 610)" at:683 fontsize:M text:"Yrthraethra (RS 683)" at:852 fontsize:M text:"Vulre (RS 852)" at:1000 fontsize:M text:"Current Date"